


Martes cachondo

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles You Slut, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Charles, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Varios one shots con tintes eróticos.Muchas cosas kinky.Cherik
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	1. Sexo telepático

La vergüenza no es un sentimiento que Erik Lehnsherr experimente de manera frecuente; considerando que toda su vida se basaba en la búsqueda de venganza, no había mucho tiempo para sensaciones banales como esa. Tampoco pensó que habría tiempo para ello una vez que comenzó con su lucha contra la especie inferior, mucho menos cuando terminó encerrado en el Pentágono. Y gracias a esa ausencia de vergüenza, se le ocurre una idea para pasar un buen rato mientras está encerrado.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se vio con su rival y su amor imposible, Charles Xavier, pero aún recuerda todo de él, su ideología, su sentido del humor, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos, su espalda, su trasero... Erik puede acabar simplemente teniendo esas imágenes en mente, sin embargo, eso ya lo ha hecho antes, ahora es momento de probar algo nuevo que será más entretenido.

Requiere de más concentración, intenta llamar a Charles utilizando su mente, añora ese contacto cálido que alguna vez despreció. Cierra sus ojos en tanto que espera establecer contacto, resulta más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Lo intenta por horas, haciendo intervalos para descansar.

Puede sentir el inicio de una migraña aunque no le toma mucha importancia, si lo que está intentando da resultado entonces no tendrá que preocuparse por esa migraña en cuestión de minutos.

_¿Qué demonios Erik?_

_Al fin respondes, comenzaba a creer que me estabas ignorando._

_Te estaba ignorando_. Reprocha, una ligera molestia burbujeando a través de la conexión mental, es casi palpable.

_¿Por qué? ¿No aprecias un reencuentro mental con un viejo amigo?_

_Para ser honesto, no mucho, no cuando ése viejo amigo se distancia de mí y hace cosas terribles._ Ahora la molestia es reemplazada por lo que parece ser indignación y algo de tristeza. En realidad hay muchas cosas mezcladas ahí pero magneto aún no es tan hábil descifrando la telepatía como para saberlo.

Charles ya ha dejado ver su sentir así que es hora de que él transmita con creces lo que siente. De nuevo cierra los ojos y se concentra, coloca una mano en su entrepierna, acariciando con lentitud el inicio de su erección.

_¿Puedes sentirlo, Charles?_

_Dios, eres increíble, Erik._

_Dime por favor que puedes sentirlo._

Es un sentimiento extraño, el calor es evidente en la conexión, Erik siente que si estira su mano por sobre su cabeza, podrá tocar una especie de cable metálico muy flexible que se está calentando, comenzando a ondularse. Pero en la realidad sabe que no podrá tocar nada, no ahí nada con existencia física ahí.

¿Ese calor significará que Charles se está excitando también?

_Puedo sentirlo, definitivamente puedo hacerlo._

Erik toma su miembro, moviendo su mano con lentitud exagerada, intentando mantener la calma.

_¿Quieres hacerlo así, quieres que sea lento?_

_No, quiero que seas rápido, más rápido._

_Como desees._

Se deja de juegos, masturbándose con ritmo acelerado mientras siente el calor subirle a la cara; la conexión telepática está ardiendo, ondulado de forma inquieta, aumentando la velocidad al igual que lo hace Erik.

_No tienes la mínima idea Charles, no tienes la mínima idea de cuanto he pensado en ti._

_Dímelo todo._ Suena como un suspiro, casi puede ver a Xavier perdiendo el aliento mientras se masturba también.

_He pensado en ti, chupándomela con esos deliciosos labios rojos, hinchados de tanto besarte antes. He pensado en ti gimiendo tan fuerte como te recuerdo._

_¡Dime más!_ Oh sí, unos gemidos iguales a ese.

Su aliento está agitado, puede percibir que ambos están llegando al clímax. _He pensado en ti montado en mi verga, moviéndote con desesperación y tomándola toda._

 _Yo también lo he pensado._ Es un pensamiento que parece haberse escapado del subconsciente de Charles en lugar de haber sido enviado con intención, o al menos eso sospecha Erik porque fue casi imperceptible. Y ¡Oh, la telepatía es tan maravillosa! ¡La mente tiene un poder maravilloso! En verdad puede sentir como si el otro estuviese sobre él, su espalda firme y llena de pecas recargada contra su fornido pecho, moviéndose ansioso en tanto que le susurra cosas sucias al oído. _Dámela toda, Magnus._ Estirando su cuello, ofreciendolo para que haga lo que quiera con el.

No logra resistir más, la conexión mental está ardiendo como si le hubieran arrojado gasolina y un cerillo, ondulado velozmente de forma errática; una sensación extraña pero muy excitante. Estaría dispuesto a experimentarla en más ocasiones. Utiliza sus últimas fuerzas para mover su mano más rápido hasta que por fin la tiene cubierta de semen. A pesar de estar sumergido en el placer de su orgasmo, puede sentir como su «amigo» se corre también, dándole a Erik la deliciosa sensación de un segundo orgasmo.

\- En definitiva es mejor que sólo usar la imaginación -

 _Una de las pocas cosas en las que estamos de acuerdo_.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, ambos están completamente revitalizados, listos para experimentar un poco más con las maravillas de la telepatía.

X

El guardia del Pentágono que vigila las cámaras desvía la mirada al observar la anormal actividad del preso Erik Lehnsherr. Hace unos minutos el hombre se había echado una paja y todo normal, ¿Quién no lo hace de vez en cuando? Más aún estando encerrado sin nada que hacer, pero lo que hace ahora no es un comportamiento muy normal. Apoyado sobre sus palmas y rodillas, moviendo sus caderas hacía delante y atrás como si estuviese follando de lo más concentrado.

\- O está demasiado cachondo o se ha vuelto loco -


	2. Dragneto

\- Recuerdame por qué tengo que hacer esto - Pregunta Erik sin querer salir de su escondite.

\- ¿Porque me amas? - Un gruñido le hace saber que esa respuesta no es satisfactoria. - Entonces porque perdiste una apuesta - Sonríe con picardía para después relamerse los labios.

Hace unos días Charles había estado pasando por una mala racha en el ajedrez, perdiendo casi todos los partidos que jugaba contra su amigo-casi-amante gracias a que no se concentraba lo suficiente, viendo una oportunidad, Erik pensó que sería buena idea poner algo en juego para hacer las cosas más interesantes. La apuesta fue que el siguiente en hacer jaque mate conseguiría que el perdedor haría cualquier que el dijera en la índole sexual.

No fue muy buena idea apostar, pues despertó el instinto competitivo de Charles, sin mencionar el fetichista, con la naturaleza de la apuesta.

Con la motivación renovada, Xavier aplastó por completo a Erik en la siguiente jugada, ganando así el derecho de cumplir una de sus fantasías sexuales.

\- ¿Quién pensaría que el caballero inglés con cara inocente podría ser tan pervertido? - Retira la cortina, dejándose ver al fin, usando un vestido azul de lentejuelas que da un buen vistazo de sus piernas fuertes y algo velludas.

\- Oh Erik, nosotros somos los peores - Una erección en proceso, saludando con entusiasmo desde debajo de su pantalón y su ropa interior.

\- Cierto, dicen que los mojigatos son los peores -

\- Acércate cariño, no puede verte muy bien desde aquí -

Con algo de irritación Erik se dirige a la cama donde se encuentra Charles, teniendo algunos problemas para caminar con esos ridículos tacones rojos que lleva puestos. - Este conjunto es ridículo, ni siquiera combina bien -

\- Bueno, dudo que Raven nos hubiese prestado algo de su guardarropa para este fin e incluso de haberlo hecho, eres tan grande que seguro no te hubiera querido - Una vez que Erik está encima de él, le acaricia el cabello de la peluca y olfatea con gusto su cuello. - Incluso usas perfume - Comenta con gran felicidad.

\- Me hace feliz complacer a mi hombre - Responde, sin poder evitar reír un poco ante sus propias palabras.

Xavier une sus bocas con una serie de besos apasionados, algunos son un poco rudos, involucrando la lengua y los dientes. Después de unos minutos de comerse las bocas, decide ir a por más, metiendo su mano por debajo del vestido de Erik, encontrandose con un pase directo a su miembro duro.

\- Ah, veo que no usas ropa interior -

\- Me gusta ahorrar tiempo -

\- Ya que tu ya estás listo, ¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y me ayudas? -

Rueda los ojos antes de sonreír, se deshace del cinturón del otro, dejándolo sobre el buro para usarlo luego; sigue con su cremallera y por último se ocupa de la ropa interior, dejando libre su pene.

\- ¿Satisfecho? -

\- Pues lo estaré aún más cuando... ¡Oh! -

Como si Erik fuese el telapata, se pone a trabajar, adivinando lo que quería Charles, usando su boca para chuparsela, consiguiendo que al fin deje de hablar al menos por unos minutos. A veces raspa un poco usando sus dientes, con la intención de molestarlo.

La señal de que está por terminar es un sencillo jalón de cabello, acompañado de gimoteos incomprensibles. Lehnsherr se retira a tiempo, dejando que el semen se derrame sobre la cama y un poco sobre el vestido.

\- Ahora dame... Dame un pequeño respiro - Pide con la cara roja por completo.

Sin embargo Erik, no siendo el hombre más paciente del mundo, no está teniendo nada de eso pues sin esperar mucho tiempo, con su fuerza obliga a Charles a poner la cara contra el colchón y a alzar el culo.

\- La próxima vez podríamos ponerte a ti algun tipo de encaje - Comenta antes de quitar el pantalón y el calzoncillo por completo fuera del camino, dándole una nalgada a ese bonito trasero.

\- Tal vez - Sonríe.

Toma el cinturón que había dejado en el buro y lo utiliza para amarrar con fuerza las muñecas del hombre de los fetiches extraños. - Seguro esto te gusta también -

\- Sí - Gimotea.

\- La próxima vez debería preparar también una mordaza, para evitar que hables tanto sin mi permiso - Sacando lubricante de un cajón, se empapa los dedos de el, para preparar con cuidado la entrada de Charles.

Para cuando está usando los tres dedos, Charles ya balancea su culo con anticipación, ansioso por recibir su premio. - Así que dime, amigo mío - Retira sus dedos pero no introduce su miembro de inmediato. - Te gustan los vestidos, los perfumes dulces, las cosas lindas... Pero te gustan más los penes, ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡Sí! -

\- ¿Qué tanto te gustan? - Pregunta al mismo tiempo que frota la punta contra la entrada.

\- ¡Me gustan mucho! - Con esa respuesta la introduce, sin dar mucho tiempo para que Xavier se adapte, comienza a moverse con rapidez.

\- ¿Te gustan todos? ¿O sólo el mío? - Lo gracioso es que, aún siendo empalado por una salchicha alemana de gran tamaño, Charles se tarda en responder el cuestionamiento, sabiendo en el fondo de su ser que ese no es el único pene que le gusta. Debatiéndose entre los celos y la diversión, Erik embiste con más fuerza. - Tienes otra oportunidad, ¿Todos o solo el mío? -

\- ¡Sólo el tuyo Erik! ¡Tu pene! -

X

Por la mañana, cuando Charles se encuentra tomando una taza de café en la cocina, es interceptado por su hermana.

\- Encontré un vestido horrible en tu habitación, ¿Estuviste con una mujer anoche? ¿Fue una prostituta? -

\- Pues... -

\- ¿Y dónde demonios te has encontrado con una mujer que usa tacones talla veintiocho? -

En realidad Erik usa talla veintinueve , pero veintiocho fue el número más grande que pudo conseguir.

\- No necesitas saber nada de eso -


	3. Sexo telefonopático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Erik bottom

La casa en verdad se siente vacía sin la presencia de Charles, quien suele hablar y hablar con Erik aún cuando éste no le pone atención con los temas pocos interesantes. Es extraño como el matrimonio puede cambiarte, ahora es difícil recordar la época en la que le fascinaba encontrarse solo, contrasta con su nueva forma de vida y lo mucho que ama la compañía de su esposo.

El viejo Erik se sentiría avergonzado de su comportamiento, lloriqueando por la ausencia de Charles durante unos míseros días, una muestra de debilidad sentimental muy lamentable para alguien como él, duro como piedra.

 _No importa, no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo_ Piensa cuando al fin puede ver la imagen de su amado en la pantalla, una deslumbrante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- ¡Hola cariño! - Saluda con entusiasmo. - ¿Me has extrañado? -

\- En lo absoluto, casi ni me he dado cuenta de que no estás aquí - Miente con descaro, sabiendo que en realidad Charles no va a tragarde eso ni por un momento, pero que le dejara fingir su papel de hombre duro sin sentimientos.

\- ¡Qué malo! Yo sí te extraño muchísimo -

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Qué tanto? -

\- Un montón, pienso en ti todo el día, casi tanto como pienso en sí estarás cuidando bien a onslaught - Bromea, haciendo referencia a su perro doberman.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy cuidando bien, de hecho, aprovecho la situación para convertirme en su nuevo favorito -

\- ¡Oh, no te atreverías! -

\- Claro que sí, la bolsa de premios ya está casi vacía -

\- Hombre sin corazón, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con mi bebé? -

Erik ríe, ajustando mejor el celular entre sus manos para evitar que se le caiga. - Sabes que no haría eso, schatzi - Está consciente de que darle demasiadas golosinas al perro podría causarle alguna indigestión, cosa con la que el otro no estaría para nada contento.

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta seguirte la corriente - Pierde a Charles de vista por unos momentos, mientras la cámara del aparato capta el movimiento alrededor, eso hasta que luego de unos segundos Charles se acomoda plácidamente sobre la cama, volviendo a enfocar la vista en él. - Además de extrañar mis interesantes charlas, mi encantadora presencia y mi apuesto rostro, ¿Has extrañado algo más de mí, cariño? -

\- Cada parte de ti, liebe -

\- Dame ejemplos Erik, no te cortes - Se ríe como un niño travieso para luego usar el celular como espejo, tratando de arreglar su cabello lo mejor que puede con la pequeña vista que le ofrece el recuadro de la esquina derecha superior, donde se encuentra su imagen.

\- Cielos, a veces eres tan engreído - Si pudiera ser posible para su fisiología ampliar más su sonrisa, enserio que lo haría. - Extraño tus preciosos ojos azules, todas tus pecas, el desastre de tazas de té que sueles dejar por todos lados, la toalla mojada que siempre dejas en la cocina después de secarte el cabello, tus malos chistes... -

\- Oh Erik - Exclama mientras se sonroja como un adolescente que habla por primera vez con su crush. - Continúa por favor - Hace un ademán con la mano.

\- Extraño tus besos matutinos, tus labios, tus manos, tus brazos... -

\- Me gusta mucho hacía donde va esto - Se muerde la comisura del labio con evidente emoción.

\- A mí no, no es divertido excitarme tanto sólo para terminar el asunto con mi mano -

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto del sexo telefónico? -

\- No muy cómodo, para ser honesto - _Pero estaría dispuesto_ agrega mentalmente.

\- ¿Y qué tal una combinación de sexo telefónico con sexo telepático? - Cuestiona con un tono bastante sugerente.

\- Suena interesante de cierta forma... -

\- Hay que averiguar que tan interesante puede llegar a ser entonces -

Es cuestión de segundos para que Charles se levante de la cama con energía renovada, usando los objetos que encuentra para sostener su celular en un ángulo en el que la cámara tendrá un buen enfoque de su cuerpo. En tanto, Erik encuentra su tripié en tiempo récord, asegurándose de no perderse nada del espectáculo que le dará su esposo.

A través de la pantalla puede ver como el telepata comienza a desvestirse con ridícula lentitud, quitándose en primer lugar la corbata, con movimientos elegantes pero eróticos. Se desacomoda el cuello del traje, se inclina cerca del celular y con la corbata hace ademán de apretarla sobre su cuello, cosa que Erik había hecho con su consentimiento algunas noches. Después de unos cuantos movimientos innecesariamente lentos, parece que el profesor al fin comienza a perder la paciencia, quitándose la ropa con más rapidez e incluso algo de torpeza.

Cuando por fin se encuentra desnudo en su totalidad, sostiene el celular, moviendolo en diferentes lugares para estar seguro de que su pareja pueda apreciar todo su cuerpo. - Es tu turno mi amor -

\- ¿Crees que tu telepatía tenga tanto alcance? - Pregunta Erik cuando termina de colocar el celular en el tripié.

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro. Ni siquiera estamos tan lejos el uno del otro. Bien podría rastrearte al otro lado del mundo de ser necesario - Guiña un ojo y la erección de Erik da un respingo desde debajo de su pantalón; recordar el poderoso mutante que es Charles lo excita de manera inevitable.

Lehnsherr se desviste con más velocidad, no sólo por su notable impaciecia, si no por la sencillez de su ropa, a diferencia de su esposo, quien llevaba un traje hecho a la medida. Una vez que también se encuentra desnudo, acerca más el tripié a la cama y después se acomoda sobre esta. Haciendo lo posible por dar una buena vista de su cuerpo a la cámara.

\- Bien, podemos empezar con algo más divertido - Retira la mano de su pene para poner su telepatía a trabajar.

El efecto es casi instantáneo, Erik siente como si su pareja estuviese con él, tocándole y pegando su cuerpo con el suyo. Luego de unos cuantos besos y roces transmitidos exitosamente con su mente, Charles se dedica a crear la ilusión de que está introduciendo sus dedos en la entrada de Erik. Lo consigue muy bien, o al menos es lo que piensa por la sensación fantasma de humedad y calor en sus dedos mientras que observa al otro retorcerse un poco por el placer.

Duran así unos minutos, añade dedos y los mueve de diferentes formas hasta que Lehnsherr susurra su nombre de cuando en cuando, cosa que no sucede con tanta frecuencia. Ambos están sudando y jadeando, lo que parece ser una buena señal, tal vez luz verde para intentar de nuevo la combinación de sexo telepático con sexo telefónico en otra ocasión.

\- Verdammt, liebe. No voy a conformarme con tus dedos por toda la noche - Gruñe un poco irritado.

Charles, como el obediente esposo que es, deja de utilizar los dedos para intentar ahora intentar una especie de penetración mental. Ríe un poco ante el pensamiento de que la 'especie superior' está utilizando sus mutaciones para tener sexo en formas creativas. Oh, como le encanta cuando Erik usa su mutación en la cama.

Volviendo a concentrarse, pone toda su energía en la creación de embestidas telepáticas, moviendo también su cuerpo por la excitación.

Toda va viento en popa, con la pareja gimiendo sin control y llegando al orgasmo.

Como los hombres codiciosos que son, prueban el sexo telepático una y otra vez, en diferentes formas y hasta posiciones. Claro, sólo para comprobar el alcance de Charles y su funcionamiento, todo en nombre de la ciencia.

X

Por la mañana, se despierta con un desastre en la cama.

\- Demonios, los empleados del hotel pensarán que soy un pajero empedernido - Ríe y después toma su celular, dándose cuenta de que tiene un mensaje de una vecina suya.

_¡Buenas noches Charles!_   
_Sabes que no me gusta ser entrometida, pero lo que escuché fue difícil de ignorar, en especial por el volumen y la frecuencia (emoji avergonzado)_   
_No pude evitar notar que tu esposo estaba realizando ciertas actividades sin ti... Quisiera pensar que se estaba divirtiendo solo, pero algunos de sus gritos, tales como 'Dame más' 'Lo quiero todo' 'Recibelo todo en tu culo', dicen lo contrario._   
_Ojalá que me equivoque, pero si no es así, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, vecino, en serio lo lamento_   
_¡Disfruta tu viaje, espero que todo tenga una explicación para ti! (Luego un montón de emojis)_


	4. Cuarentena

\- ¡Necesito una buena verga! - Grita con fuerza, sin restringirse por el contenido de la frase. Está a punto de dirigirse a la ventana para gritar su necesidad al mundo cuando es jalado por el cuello de su camisa, ahorcándolo un poco. - ¡Déjame ir, Erik! - Se queja, mientras intenta zafarse en vano del agarre de su mejor amigo, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo realmente.

\- No hasta que te calmes un poco -

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Este encierro me está matando - Gimotea antes de relajarse un poco, dejando de poner resistencia contra Erik.

\- Pues mírame a mí, llevo encerrado el mismo tiempo. Y encima contigo, aún así he conseguido mantener intacta mi cordura -

\- Tú vives aislado por gusto, estás acostumbrado ¡Yo necesito aire fresco! -

\- Creí que necesitabas verga -

\- Eso también. Está implícito - Sonríe.

Charles es muy opuesto a Erik si se habla de sus actividades sociales. A Xavier le encanta salir de fiesta cada semana, hablar con un montón de desconocidos para hacer amigos pasajeros y también está acostumbrado a tener encuentros sexuales con frecuencia. Siempre con protección y con personas que está seguro no son maniáticas. O eso es al menos lo que le dice.

Por otro lado, Erik es un poco más calmado, asiste a fiestas o eventos sólo de vez en cuando, es de pocos pero duraderos amigos. Y en definitiva su libido es menor que el de su amigo.

\- Puedes vivir unas semanas sin estar de fiestero y sin sexo. Sólo tienes que ser paciente, pronto esto no será más que un mal recuerdo -

\- ¡¿Pronto?! La cuarentena ya ha durado más de un mes, no le veo el fin - Intentando no alterarse más, se recuesta en su cama para después quitarse la camisa a causa del insoportable calor que discurre por cada rincón de los malditos apartamentos, esto gracias a que por el momento hay una falla de electricidad. Eso significa que no hay aire acondicionado ni para ellos ni para nadie del complejo.

Erik no puede evitar dirigir su mirada al pecho descubierto de Xavier, esperando ser lo suficientemente discreto para no ser notado. Ha estado enamorado de su mejor durante años como un chiquillo estúpido, sin embargo está seguro de que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Charles da unas palmaditas en el lugar que queda junto a él, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña. Haciéndole caso, Erik se recuesta en el espacio disponible, ya acostumbrado a no mostrar la tensión de sus músculos cuando está nervioso junto a su amor platónico.

\- Tienes razón, la cuarentena no es tan mala. La estoy pasando bien contigo - Se mueve un poco, está dándole la espalda a Erik así que acerca su espalda al pecho de Lehnsherr, acercando también su trasero a la entrepierna del otro.

Ahora sí no puede impedir la tensión de sus músculos, incluso siente como unas gotas de sudor empiezan a bajar por su cuerpo, cuestionándose si son provocadas por el clima, por el calor del cuerpo de Charles o por sus nervios. ¿Por qué se está acercando? Si quiere espacio ¿Por qué lo invitó a recostarse? No lo entiendo, pero por respeto al otro se aleja un poco, lo suficiente para que su parte Íntima no esté rozando con el trasero de Xavier, lástima que no está a la distancia que su corazón necesita para dejar de latir tan rápido.

Al principio Charles se queda quieto por un rato, con la mirada perdida en algún lado de la habitación. Eso hasta que gira su cuerpo, terminando cara a cara con Erik.

\- Sin embargo, podríamos pasarla mejor - Armado de valor, corta la distancia entre sus caras con un beso. Causando calidez en el interior de Erik aunque también confusión. Este último elevándose con más fuerza sobre la calidez.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Cuestiona, rompiendo los besos para poder hablar. La mano en su entrepierna que acariciaba con mucho anhelo se detiene de forma abrupta.

Parándose de la cama con una sorprendente rapidez, Xavier se aleja, rojo por completo gracias a la vergüenza. - Cuanto lo siento Erik, debo haber leído las señales equivocadas. En serio perdoname - Hace apenas unos segundos los ojos le brillaban con picardía, ahora parece a punto de quebrar en llanto. Se cubre la cara con sus manos hechas puños, dispuesto a irse a su habitación para dejar lo sucedido en el pasado si su amigo se lo permite.

Mas Erik no lo permite, reteniendolo con un fiero agarre en su brazo.

\- ¿Señales equivocadas? -

\- Sí, bueno, tú sabes - Comienza a hablar, con su voz un poco alterada por el inicio del llanto. - Estos últimos días me pareció ver ciertas cosas. Creí que sentías lo mismo que yo. Creí que también estabas enamorado pero veo que me equivoque. - Descubre su cara y dirige sus ojos enrojecidos al techo, para que las lágrimas no salgan además de no ver a Lehnsherr a los ojos. - El encierro debe haberme vuelto loco, pues vi cosas donde es claro que no hay nada -

\- ....¿Estás enamorado de mí? -

\- ¡Es tan obvio, maldita sea! Sólo me ha hecho falta un letrero enorme con luces brillantes -

\- Yo... -

\- Como sea, ya no importa. Deja que me vaya a mi cuarto para no seguir molestando. Si te sientes muy incómodo conmigo ahora, me mudaré en cuanto la situaci- No puede terminar de hablar porque los labios de su amigo se lo impiden, atrapándolo en un beso que no está dispuesto a ignorar, colaborando con mucho gusto. - Creí que me estabas rechazando - Dice cuando se toman un momento sin comerse las bocas.

\- También es obvio que estoy enamorado de ti, no seas idiota -

Impactado, réplica. - Tú no seas idiota. Cada vez que intentaba seducirte tú me rechazabas. ¡Cómo hace apenas un minuto! Me acerque, te besé, acaricie tu maldito pene y tú sólo dijiste qui cris qui istas hiciendo - Haciendo una imitación ridícula, se burla.

Erik se sonroja. - Estaba confundido y nervioso -

Fastidiado, Charles lo empuja hacía la cama, cayendo sobre él. - ¿Confundido? Te amo, me amas, quiero sexo... ¿Tú quieres tener sexo? ¿Ahora? -

\- Sí -

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te confunde? Relájate un poco, maldición -

Xavier le besa y le acaricia por todos lados, dándole el impulso para quitarse la camisa y corresponder los afectos con la intensidad de los sentimientos que se ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

\- Esto - Dice Charles mientras hace exploración dentro de sus calzoncillos, acariciando su pene con desesperada anticipación. - Es una buena verga. No puedo creer que me la hayas estado ocultando -

Erik no puede evitar reír. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Mostrarle su pene al salir de la ducha? ¿Mandarle mensajes con fotografías de su pene?

\- Voy a castigarte por tu egoísmo - Mandando a volar los calzoncillos, Charles libera al pequeño para nada pequeño Erik, que está ansioso por atención. Perfecto, él está más que dispuesto a dársela.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora, si no se te ocurre algo de charla sucia y sexy entonces cállate y déjame succionarte el cerebro a través de aquí -

Charles comienza con lentitud, estimulando la punta con su lengua mientras con una mano le da algo de atención a las bolas de su 'amigo'. Una vez satisfecho con la expresión desesperada de Erik, se decide a tomar lo que puede en su boca, haciendo el mejor intento de su vida para no ahogarse con el pene más grande que ha visto.

Primero se conforma con hacer algunos movimientos tranquilos con su lengua mientras se ajusta, viendo como el otro se calienta más cada vez que si quiera pasa saliva. Una vez que está más acostumbrado al peso extraño dentro de su boca, se mueve más, sacando el pene de su boca para volver a estimular la punta sólo para volver a introducir todo lo que es fisiologicamente capaz.

Sintiendo el momento cerca, Erik toma algo de iniciativa para jalar el cabello de Charles con algo de fuerza, siendo él ahora quien maneja el ritmo, alejando o acercando la cara del otro a su antojo.

\- ¿Te gusta así? ¿Te gusta, tú... -

Al parecer Erik estaba tratando de dominar el lenguaje sucio para prender más a Charles, lamentablemente parecía no estar listo así que él siguió concentrado en el gran pedazo caliente dentro de su boca.

Cuando siente que ha llegado a su fin, al fin libera el cabello del otro, alejándose para no derramar todo dentro de su boca como algunos desconsiderados han hecho con él. Se corre con un gemido de gran satisfacción, tan contento de ser correspondido por quien pensó era su amor imposible y tan contento de haber recibido tal atención de dicha persona.

\- ¡Maldición Erik! Eso debería estar en mi cara - Réplica con tono de burla, mirando el semen que se regado por las cobijas. - Es un triste paisaje, tus buenos genes desperdiciados - Lehnsherr siempre ha sospechado que Charles es un poco salvaje en el acto y está ansioso por descubrir todo lo que pueda de él.

\- Vamos a desperdiciar un poco más -

\- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer contigo - Responde, montándose sobre él, quedando sobre su cadera, su trasero recargado contra el pene flácido que piensa recuperarse lo más pronto posible, no queriendo perderse toda la diversión. - Creo que la lección de hoy debería ser el lenguaje sucio. Para tu buena suerte, estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte -

Erik se lame los labios, encantado por recibir esa clase y cualquiera que venga en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen por Charles y Erik, han estado encerrados y han tomado sus medidas así que no se han contagiado del corona al hacer el delicioso jajaja
> 
> Espero hacer el siguiente os de werewolf por sugerencia de un miembro del discord de Team Cherik.


	5. Misofobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tiene misofobia y en un momento de colapso su jardinero Erik llega al rescate.

Las primeras dos palabras que se le ocurrieron a Erik cuando conoció a su jefe fueron ridículo y sensual.

No es en verdad necesario explicar por qué pensó en la palabra sensual. El hombre posee una cara bonita, digna de un muñequito fino de porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos y unos labios de fuego, incitadores a la indecencia. Un cuerpo que parece delgado pero al mirar con atención por sobre la ropa se puede apreciar el músculo.

Pero ¿Ridículo? ¿Qué lo llevó a penar eso? Pues fue nada más y nada menos que su comportamiento exagerado hacía la suciedad. El señor Xavier era incapaz de soportar la suciedad hasta en su más mínima expresión, por ello contaba con un extenso personal de limpieza. Todo para volver a asear él mismo a lo largo del día.

En una ocasión fue testigo de como el hombre pasó alrededor de tres horas (con breves interrumpciones) empinado en la alfombra de un pasillo, al parecer intentando sacar unas pequeñas manchas 'imposibles' del objeto.

A Erik no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto, a excepción de los vistazos que le dedico al trasero de su jefe, asegurándose de no mirar la suficiente como para poder ser denunciado por acoso.

La pobre mujer encargada de limpiar esa área no dejó de sentirse apenada durante toda la semana, afligida ante el pensamiento de que su bajo rendimiento obligó a su jefe a hacer su trabajo por mano propia. Otras encargadas de limpieza hicieron lo posible por consolarla, asegurándole que ella hacia un buen trabajo pero que era imposible cumplir con los estándares del señor Xavier.

A pesar de su evidente misofobia, no es como el montón de hombres ricos groseros que hay por el mundo, Charles es comprensivo, agradable y bastante amable; eso cuando no está observando a las personas en busca de suciedad. Nunca reprende a sus empleados debido a un error o una mancha, por el contrario, los felicita por su buen trabajo. Está al tanto de que su condición no es de lo más normal y de que su personal hace lo mejor que puede.

\- Llámame Charles - Le había dicho hace un mes con una sonrisa, después de haber jugado un partido de ajedrez juntos.

Esos dientes son más brillantes que su futuro. Pero bueno, su futuro parece apunta a ser jardinero hasta la jubilación, así que esa no es mucha brillantez por superar.

Un día la tragedia ocurre.

Uno de los tantos hombres que laboran ahí lleva un balde consigo, lleno de agua sucia y con un poco de material útil para composta flotando sobre el agua. Xavier estaba a punto de llamar su atención para saludarlo con un gesto de mano cuando el hombre tropieza gracias a un desnivel del camino.

Y ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Todo el líquido y los pequeños desechos orgánicos caen sobre un Charles en estado de shock. Quien ahora tiene su traje color crema empapado y lleno de suciedad.

Esta vez ni el pequeño cepillo que lleva en su bolsillo ni las toallitas húmedas que siempre carga con él le serán de ayuda para limpiarse.

 _¿Estará al borde de un colapso nervioso?_ Se pregunta Erik cuando ve que el jefe no mueve ni un músculo. _Puede que esta sea la primera vez que vaya a gritarle a un empleado. Quizá hasta lo despida._

Todos están listos para que la bomba explote, el causante del colapso, Andrew, se apresura a disculparse, escupiendo las palabras con prisa en espera de recibir algo de la habitual comprensión de siempre.

Pero no hay gritos ni despidos, ni siquiera uns respuesta, pues Xavier sale corriendo directo a la mansión, evitando al personal que se agrupó para ver el desenlace del incidente. Algunos tienen la intención de seguirlo, sin embargo, Erik hace un ademán con la mano y dice de manera audible. - Yo me encargo - Le toca un poco el hombro a Andrew en un gesto de confort antes de seguir el camino que tomó el otro hace unos segundos.

Siguiendo el rastro de humedad del suelo, termina frente a la puerta de la habitación de Charles. Toca dos veces sin recibir respuesta y antes de tocar una tercera, escucha el sonido amortiguado de una voz.

\- Puedes pasar - Ante la invitación, abre la puerta con lentitud. Una vez dentro cierra la puerta tras de sí, imaginando que su jefe quiere tanta privacidad como sea posible.

Encuentra a Charles sentado en el suelo (El cual estaba limpio, antes de que él pusiera su empapado trasero sobre el. Curioso, que el piso ahora esté más limpio que el hombre sobre el) con sus piernas apretadas contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - La respuesta es obvia, pero el protocolo de modales que le enseñó su madre le incita a hacer la pregunta.

\- Debes pensar que soy ridículo - Oculta su rostro en su rodillas, posiblemente por la amenaza de lágrimas que se asoman en sus ojos. - Que soy ridículo por mi miedo a la suciedad -

Bastante certero. _Ridículo_ fue justo la palabra que Erik pensó para describirle cuando recién lo conoció. Pero no ahora, no después de conocerlo mejor, haber jugado ajedrez, charlado con él y después del casi beso que ocurrió hace dos semanas y del cual ninguno de los dos ha hablado.

Erik se sienta junto a él en el suelo, guardando un poco de distancia para no incomodarlo. - No lo pienso. Más bien pienso que eres un hombre digno de la comprensión que otorgas - Cuando Charles deja ver un poco sus ojos, aprovecha para mirarle directamente a ellos y dedicarle una gentil sonrisa. Con su mano retira los pequeños restos de fruta del cabello ondulado.

\- ¿Sabes por qué le tengo fobia a la suciedad? -

No tiene ni la más mínima idea, así que niega con la cabeza.

Levanta por completo la cabeza de su escondite y sonríe con debilidad. - Parecerá un fragmento de un cuento triste y exagerado pero es verdad - con la voz temblorosa continua. - Cuando mi padrastro descubrió mi telepatía, adquirió la costumbre de encerrarme en el sótano si me descubría usando mi telepatía aunque fuera sin querer. Con la única ventana tapada y sin velas o focos. El cuarto estaba muy sucio y lleno de porquería, sin mencionar a las ratas. Cada vez que escuchaba un ruido imaginaba que una rata venía a por mí -

A pesar del coraje que siente hacia esa porquería de padrastro, no dice nada, dejando que Charles lo abrace, quedando en el olvido la regla del mínimo contacto físico para evitar la propagación de germenes.

Luego de siete minutos de proporcionarle caricias suaves en la espalda, Erik no sabe qué hacer.

\- La barba y el bigote -

-... ¿Qué? - Cuestiona confundido.

\- Aquella vez, no quise completar el casi beso por tu vello facial. Guardan mucha suciedad - Confiesa, un poco sonrojado, con su cara metida en el cuello de Erik. Un lugar no muy limpio después de horas de trabajo, pero bueno.

Afortunadamente, se había rasurado justo ayer.

\- ¿Qué te parece un beso ahora? -

Charles parece pensarlo y luego niega con la cabeza. - Estamos muy sucios. Sobre todo yo, necesito una ducha -

Se pone de pie y junto con él, Erik, quien le acaricia el dorso de la mano. - ¿Te parece si te acompaño? - Sabe que es una propuesta muy atrevida, pero su madre no crió a ningún cobarde.

Charles duda por un segundo antes de asentir, sintiéndose acalorado de repente.

Erik se toma la libertad de quitarle la ropa al otro dentro del cuarto de baño, listo para detenerse si Xavier muestra cualquier indicio de querer que se detenga. Deja el traje en un cesto, dejando al hombre en calzoncillos.

Lehnsherr está a punto de hacer lo propio con su ropa, cuando Charles sonríe y pone una mano sobre su pecho. - Es mi turno de ayudarte - Debajo de su máscara de timidez, parece ser un hombre atrevido que lamentablemente se ha visto frenado a lo largo de su vida por su fobia. Sonríe mientras observa como Charles le quita con delicadeza la camisa, su preocupación por la mezcla de sudor y tierra es notoria, pero seguro la idea de la ducha que viene le anima a seguir.

Cuando están ambos desnudos, se acomodan juntos bajo la regadera, ajustando el agua a su gusto, sus manos encontrándose por un momento en los pomos de metal.

Al principio, el telépata se siente algo incomodo, con su cuerpo casi pegado a la pared gracias a la cercanía del mayor, el olor a sudor persistiendo en el aire. Sin embargo, la incomodidad va dejando espacio con rapidez, espacio para el calor que se está instalando en su vientre y planea subir por todo su cuerpo. Levanta la mirada, conectando sus ojos con los del hombre que es culpable de la intensa sensación de anhelo consumiendolo.

Por razones relacionadas con su fobia, Charles siempre ha limitado sus interacciones con otras personas. Pocos amigos y ningún amante.

A pesar de su padecimiento él no es ningún tipo de robot o ser frígido, esta no es la primera vez que siente anhelo, deseo sexual, carnal. No obstante, sí es la primera vez que siente que la contención de ese anhelo podría quemarlo todo por dentro y convertirlo en cenizas.

Desde el primer momento que vio a Erik, un deseo apasionado se instaló en su vientre. Deseo que espera poder consumar en ese momento, en la ducha.

Consciente de las inquietudes del telépata, Lehnsherr toma una esponja y jabón, haciendo espuma con ellos. Con cariño comienza a enjabonar a Charles, quien realmente no está muy sucio, el verdadero daño lo sufrió su traje. Cuando el agua limpia la espuma de su cuerpo, besa las partes expuestas al mismo tiempo que acaricia con devoción y se abstiene de usar la lengua por el momento.

La tensión parece estar desapareciendo de su cuerpo, sintiendo alivio al percibir el olor del sudor siendo reemplazado con la fragancia artificial de frutas del jabón.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? No lo sabe, a pesar de todo, la situación le pone algo nervioso. Trata de dejarse llevar, explorando el cuerpo de Erik con sus manos, notando la increíble forma de sus brazos y el vello en ellos, pegado a la piel gracias al agua. Sintiéndose motivado por la ausencia de vello facial, Charles acerca el rostro del otro hacia el suyo, juntando sus labios en un beso que comienza bastante suave e inocente hasta que tienen la confianza de aumentar la intensidad.

Después de besarse durante un minuto, Lehnsherr le acaricia el trasero con lentitud, luego lo mira a los ojos, una solicitud silenciosa para saber si puede continuar. Xavier asiente de forma enérgica, interesado en la nueva experiencia que está viviendo a pesar de estar algo asustado.

Una parte de sí está preocupado por abrumar demasiado al otro, no obstante, también desea mostrarle lo placentero que puede ser una actividad que a sus ojos debe ser algo sucia. Con moderación inicia un masaje en el área del perineo, tomándose su tiempo, espera una respuesta positiva respecto a la circulación de su índice por la zona, su respuesta no llega en forma de palabras, sino más bien como un leve balanceo de caderas y una mirada provocativa. Pasados unos segundos, con cuidado introduce uno de sus dedos en el agujero de Charles, atento a cualquier negativa que podría recibir, listo para parar en el instante en que se le pida.

Pero la negativa no llega, sólo recibe un respingo como respuesta y jadeos con algunos gemidos cuando se dedica a mover su dedo con paciencia.

Utiliza su mano libre para colocarla sobre el torso de Charles, ascendiendo hasta sus pezones rosados y perfectos. Sin que su dedo dejé de hacer su trabajo, empieza a jugar con uno de los pezones del telépata, primero sólo lo acaricia perezosamente pero con rapidez decide que su compañero está listo para más, si es que sus gemidos de placer y la forma en que balancea su culo dice algo. Así que lo aprieta un poco, en tanto introduce otro dedo.

Con la inexperiencia de su compañero, seguro no es una buena idea intentar la penetración en esta ocasión por lo que opta por darle un buen masaje de próstata a Charles, metiendo y sacando sus dedos con ademanes de experto, acostumbrado a la situación.

La mano que estaba posada en el pecho de Charles desciende hasta el pene, donde acaricia con tranquilidad los testículos y la base. Cuando siente las contracciones en sus dedos, aumenta el ritmo, sintiendo que el órgasmo de Charles está cerca.

Animado con los gemidos del otro, aumenta también el ritmo en la mano que le proporciona placer a su falo.

\- Ya no puedo... ¡Erik! - Él no tiene mucho problema con mancharse las manos así que continuó hasta el final, hasta que Charles se vino y volvió a decir su nombre, pero casi en un susurro. - Erik... -

Saca sus dedos del recto y ahora se ocupa de frotar su miembro entre los prominentes muslos de Charles, aún acariciando de forma descuidada su pene.

Xavier tal vez se sentiría un poco incomodo por el vello púbico de Erik, de no ser porque está algo cegado por la maravillosa nublinade su placer. Así que por el momento no le toma mucha importancia, sintiéndose ligero por la satisfacción. De hecho disfruta de la fricción entre sus cuerpos y él termina recargado contra una de las paredes frías de mosaico aunque da un respingo cuando su miembro y uno de sus pezones sienten lo frigido del material.

Cuando terminan de frotarse y besarse, Erik tiene el cuidado de no vaciar su semilla en el cuerpo de Charles. Finalmente ambos se dan un buen baño de verdad, dejando de desperdiciar el agua.

* * *

  
Una vez que han salido del baño, se secan y se visten. Charles le presta a Erik un juego de ropa nuevo, de entre las varias prendas que planea donar para la caridad en una semana.

Se recuestan juntos en la cama, casi nada de distancia entre ellos mientras se quedan observando el techo. Disfrutan de un cómodo silencio hasta que Lehnsherr se decide a hablar.

\- Tú me contaste sobre el origen de tu fobia, así que me parece justo que te cuente algo sobre mí - La mirada atenta de Charles se vuelve hacia él. - ¿No te has preguntado por qué un hombre con título de ingeniero trabaja como jardinero? - Muestra una sonrisa pequeña. Se lo había preguntado a sí mismo antes de contratarlo y aún ahora, pero no le parecía adecuado preguntar, juzgar a otros no es su campo. Asiente. - Para no hacer el cuento largo, tuve problemas con unos idiotas que me molestaban por ser mutante. Me defendí y me mandaron a prisión por un tiempo. Fue una condena corta pero ellos hubieran querido dejarme ahí de por vida. Podría decirse que yo tengo fobia a los humanos - Suelta una risa sin nada de humor y encoge sus hombros. - Al salir nadie quiso contratarme, ¿Quién le daría empleo a un mutante ex convicto? - Entonces dirige sus ojos a Charles. - Solamente conseguí trabajo con un sujeto amable a quien no le daba mucha importancia mi pasado -

Sonríe y lo abraza. - Vaya, suena como un sujeto extraordinario -

\- En definitiva lo es -

\- Realmente lo siento -

\- No tienes por qué, fuiste el único que me dio un lugar donde apoyarme -

Vuelven a estar unos minutos en silencio hasta que Erik cree estar escuchando un susurro dentro de su mente.

\- ¿Por qué estás pensando en guantes?

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que estaba proyectando mis pensamientos sin querer -

\- ¿Y por qué guantes? -

Moviendo sus dedos entre sí como un pequeño ademán de incomodidad, contesta. - Debiste haber usado guantes. Tú sabes cuando tus dedos - Un poco sonrojado. - estaban dentro -

\- De acuerdo, lo haré la próxima vez - Sonríe y se inclina pero es detenido un momento por una mano.

\- ¿Te lavaste los dientes? -

\- Por supuesto -

Erik no creía que Charles estuviera listo para un beso con mucha lengua involucrada así que optó por uno sencillo y al final le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- Con tu cepillo -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Erik, noo! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf esto no tenía que salir así jajajaja  
> Debió ser un porn without plot jajajaja  
> Tipo porno así de: "Yo te quito el miedo a la suciedad dándote hasta por las orejas"  
> Pero se vino el sentimentalismo jajajaja
> 
> En fin, recuerden que las fobias no son un juego y no se quitan con sexo (Que yo sepa) ✌️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles y Erik hacen una interesante apuesta que incluye la participación especial de un vibrador a control remoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería cambiar el nombre a miércoles cachondo porque nunca actualizo el martes jajajajajaja  
> Dedicado a mi queridisima OldMyth  
> Quien me dio la idea para hacer este fic en el servidor de Discord de Team Cherik  
> Podría imagen del vibrador pero no sé aún cómo poner imágenes aquí

\- Erik, debes aprender algo de auto control - Lehnsherr no puede creer lo que está escuchando, porque cuando cree que todo está bien entre ellos, Charles tiene alguna queja ridícula bajo la manga.

  
\- Disculpa, ¿qué? -

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me malinterpretes, sé que eres un hombre muy pasional y eso me encanta - Le dedica una sonrisa mientras con un dedo acaricia el pecho del otro por encima de su camisa. Pero Erik no va caer en el truco de distraerse de la crítica que le está haciendo su pareja - Es sólo que debes aprender un poco más del cuando y el donde, saber tener dominio sobre ti mismo en cada momento sin importar qué

Se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo de manera exitosa cualquier cosa inapropiada que hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Charles. - Es gracioso que me hables de domino y auto control - Se aleja del otro queriendo terminar con la discusión pero sabe que acaba de soltar una bomba que Charles no podrá ignorar.

Lo sigue hasta la cocina, por supuesto. Cuando está dispuesto a servirse un vaso de agua, Xavier le pregunta, con evidente irritación. - ¿Por qué es 'gracioso'? - Aprieta un poco los dientes cuando dice la última palabra. Oh, si novio siempre tomando la crítica constructiva de forma adecuada.

\- Es que no puedo creer que pretendas echarme toda la culpa a mí acerca de **nuestros** momentos íntimos en el lugar o tiempo inadecuado - Hace énfasis en la palabra 'nuestros' porque es lo que son, un par de personas, una pareja, sus problemas son de ambos. Deberían ser lo suficientemente adultos como para no dejar recaer la culpa sobre uno de los dos cuando no viene al caso. - Como si tú fueras perfecto, cuando está claro que tienes menos auto dominio que yo -

Charles, por supuesto, se ofende y abre la boca como un pez dos veces antes de que las palabras salgan. - Fuiste tú el culpable de lo que sucedió ayer, ¡Fuiste tú quien comenzó! -

\- Oh sí, soy un hombre malvado que no puede mantener las manos alejadas de su esposo - Ridículiza su 'argumento' con sarcasmo en tanto que hace ademanes con sus manos antes de golpearlas contra la mesa para continuar. - ¿Quién se calienta como radiador con un simple beso en el cuello? Ni siquiera puedes concentrarte lo suficiente para usar tu telepatía, debiste sentir cuando tu hermana venía en camino -

\- ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? -

\- No lo sé, hace un momento tuviste el atrevimiento de decir que fue mi culpa -

\- Tú debiste haber sentido su collar -

Erik se lame los labios cuando una idea brillante se le ocurre, el gesto bien podría parecer el de uno de ésos villanos tontos que se acarician la punta de su feo bigote cuando sienten el sabor de la victoria porque creen que su plan malvado va a funcionar. Erik no cree, está seguro. - ¿En verdad quieres probar que eres más capaz que yo de mantener la concentración y el dominio propio? -

\- Claro que sí - Responde de inmediato, porque el hombre muere por probar que está en lo correcto. Nunca ha sido el modelo perfecto para la sana competencia y la admisión de errores.

\- Entonces tengo una apuesta que proponerte -

\- Te escucho -

Estira su mano y se queda así unos segundos bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Charles. Hasta que el paquete llega a sus manos.

\- Explícame cómo es que el vibrador que compramos hace unos días entra en esta apuesta -

Erik se deshace del paquete del vibrador, sacando un pequeño aparato que tiene la forma de la punta de un pene, con una pequeña base de metal, además, el vibrador viene con un control remoto. Esa es la parte divertida.

\- Estamos hablando de concentración y auto control. Si en verdad eres tan bueno, ¿Qué te parece llevar esto el día de mañana? -

\- ¿Después de dar mis clases? -

Lehnsherr se ríe por la ingenuidad del telepata. - No, vas a usarlo desde que te levantes hasta que vuelvas a casa -

\- ¿Eso es siquiera higiénico? -

\- Ya veo, si tienes miedo de aceptar el reto sólo dilo. No te voy a decir gallina, sólo lo voy a pensar - Estaba dispuesto a proyectar una cacafonia de "Eres una gallina" en su mente, cuando Charles le arrebató el aparato de su mano, al parecer la perspectiva de ser un perdedor era más que suficiente.

\- Está bien, voy a aceptar tu tonto y pervertido reto -

\- Sabía que lo harías -

\- Pero si gano, voy a alardear sobre lo superior que soy por el resto de nuestras vidas -

\- Nada que perder. Ya lo haces - Charles le dedica una mirada irritada antes de tomar un trozo del paquete del juegete para lanzarlo en la cara de Erik.

\- Plástico, tu peor enemigo -

Al día siguiente, Xavier se levanta temprano como se ve obligado a hacer casi toda la semana, prácticamente se arrastra de la cama hacia la ducha, como casi toda la semana. Cuando sale, ni siquiera ha terminado de secarse con la toalla cuando se encuentra con su esposo sentado al borde de la cama, vibrador en mano.

\- Que comience la apuesta -

\- Preferiría que no fuera en un lunes pero ya que estás tan emocionado de que te pruebe que estás equivocado... -

\- ¿De dónde sacas toda esa confidencia? Cuando es más que obvio que no vas a ganarme en esto -

\- Si gano, tú tendrás que ir al trabajo con pinzas en los pezones, un anillo en el pene y mi mente proyectando cosas interesantes - Le arrebata el vibrador de la mano, de nuevo fastidiado por la perspectiva de la derrota. Vuelve a entrar al baño y provoca la risa de Erik. - No hay nada que no haya visto ya -

Sale del baño con el cuerpo bien secado gracias a su toalla, entonces se ocupa de buscar la ropa que va a utilizar para el día. Termina por elegir un traje gris que no es de sus favoritos, mejor estar preparado por si llega a ocurrir un pegajoso accidente. Ya estando en eso, sería prudente llevar un cambio de pantalón y ropa interior.

Mientras se dispone a ponerse la corbata, da un respingo gracias a una breve vibración del juguete, la sorpresa provoca que la prenda se le escape de las manos y caiga al suelo.

\- ¡Erik! Ni siquiera he terminado de vestirme -

\- La apuesta ha comenzado desde que el vibrador entró en tu ano -

Charles suelta un pequeño gruñido. - Mejor haz algo de utilidad, prepara el desayuno -

Vestido por completo y con maletín en mano, Xavier hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, listo para desayunar e irse. Erik lo esperaba sentado, con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro, por lo que Charles tuvo un mal presentimiento que podría jurar, le provocó una sacudida por todo su cuerpo, no, no era el juguete.

Con desconfianza, se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, manteniendo un ojo sobre su pareja hasta que dejó de mirarle para ver su plato, él hace lo mismo. Mastica con tranquilidad la fruta y los huevos, dudando sobre si iniciar una conversación, al menos en eso pensaba hasta que sintió ciertas vibraciones, esta vez era claro que se trataba del juguete.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial. - ¿En serio?, ¿no puedo comer sin interrupciones? - Puede sentir como el calor de apodera de su rostro.

\- Es la velocidad más baja, si no puedes manejarlo deberías renunciar ahora y conservar algo de dignidad - Él continúa comiendo, complacido con la situación.

 _A veces no puedo creer que me haya casado con éste sujeto_ Piensa por un momento, pero honestamente, nadie más sería capaz de soportarlo como él. Encajan muy bien el uno con el otro, a pesar de su constante rivalidad que a veces desemboca en apuestas ridículas, tal como la que ocurre en ese momento.

Hace lo que puede por seguir comiendo, en tanto que la vibración dentro de él continúa. No puede evitar removerse un poco en su silla, en busca de fricción. Erik le mira como si ya tuviese ganada la apuesta, casi terminando su desayuno mientras se deleita con la imagen de su pareja teniendo dificultades para mantenerse enfocado a pesar de que el juego acaba de comenzar.

Con un esfuerzo casi admirable, por poco termina todo el contenido de su plato para después pararse y ponerlo en el fregadero, resistiendo la urgencia de tocar su pene o soltar algunos gemidos indecentes, tal vez hacer ambas cosas. Erik también se levanta, parece que en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreír, hace lo mismo con su plato y le da un beso a Charles en la mejilla, el vibrador al fin se detiene, logrando que suelte un suspiro de alivio.

\- Estaré mostrando algunas propiedades cerca de tu universidad, ¿No es maravilloso? No saldrás de mi rango - Siente un movimiento rápido pero violento dentro de él, causando que suelte un gemido en verdad vergonzoso. No fue el control remoto, la mutación de Erik hizo de las suyas gracias a las partes de metal del juguete. - Cuidado, no querrás hacer ese tipo de sonidos frente a tus estudiantes, sería humillante - Le da un apretón en el trasero antes de tomar su maletín y dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Que tengas un lindo día - Dice entre dientes, porque lo que en verdad quiere decir es algo como _vete a la mierda_. Cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, indicando que el otro ya debe estar camino a su auto, Charles se deja desplomar un poco sobre la mesa, apoyándose en sus brazos. Estas estúpidas apuestas van a matarlo, eso le pasa por casarse con alguien tan pervertido como él. Ni siquiera ha salido de casa ya ya puede sentir su pene palpitando un poco por la excitación, además, está seguro de que Erik va a guardar lo mejor para cuando esté frente a sus estudiantes.

La anticipación le tiene tan molesto como excitado, porque a pesar de todo es interesante hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. _Una vez que gane la apuesta, tendrá su venganza_ se anima a sí mismo con el pensamiento y se da prisa en recuperarse, porque su pequeño jueguito le ha costado tiempo valioso, puede que llegue algo tarde a su primera clase. Se arregla un poco el cabello, se abanica un poco la cara y trata de no pensar en la erección decreciente en sus pantalones mientras sale de la casa.

Todo se mantiene tranquilo durante su viaje en auto, lo que le hace estar agradecido de que Erik sea un poco considerado, sería terrible tener un accidente automovilístico y que al hacer la autopsia se determinara que en parte, el causante del accidente que lo condujo a la muerte, fue un vibrador a control remoto.

Una vez en la universidad, le resulta tentador crear algo de movimiento y presión, puede que el juguete no se esté moviendo ni vibrando pero aun así no pasa desapercibida la intrusión de un objeto extraño en su cuerpo. Justo como le reclamó a su pareja, afirma ser un hombre bastante enfocado, sin embargo, lo que más desea es poder estar recostado en su cama mientras se divierte con el vibrador, tal vez con Erik a su lado, si tuviera un buen comportamiento.

Es difícil alejar los pensamientos sucios dada la situación pero hace un buen intento al entrar en el salón de clases. Coloca su maletín en el escritorio y mira hacia sus estudiantes, casi todos los asientos ocupados. - Lamento mi tardanza - Se disculpa al mirar su reloj de muñeca, a pesar de que quince minutos no son la gran cosa, a él le gusta ser puntual en sus clases. - Tuve algunos - Hace un ligero sonido rasposo con la garganta al recordar las razones de su demora. - Inconvenientes en casa - Luce su mejor sonrisa casual antes de tomar un marcador para escribir algunas palabras en el pizarrón, perdiendo la noción de la apuesta en tanto que se entretiene explicando las maravillas de la genética a sus alumnos.

Una hora está por terminar mientras que Charles está sentado en el borde del escritorio, perdido en la emoción de hablarle a sus alumnos sobre los alelos dominantes y recisivos, tan sumergido está en su charla que tiene que agarrarse con fuerza de los bordes de madera para no dejarse caer por la sorpresa del repentino movimiento en su interior, el objeto moviéndose atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, rozando a penas su próstata, seguramente a propósito.

Se levanta de forma abrupta al sentir como el jueguete empieza a vibrar y se muerde el labio inferior para evitar ser subido a YouTube por sus estudiantes con el titular "Maestro de universidad gimiendo se forma indecente en medio de una clase" tal vez algo como "Maestro twink travieso ruega polla sin importar la humillación pública" en algo de esos sitios porno de Internet.

 _Escribe algo en el pizarrón, ponles un examen sorpresa, haz una pregunta difícil, mandalos a la biblioteca, lo que sea pero haz algo rápido._ Piensa con desesperación pero no es muy fácil elegir una línea de acción al mismo tiempo que siente mucho movimiento en su cavidad y el cosquilleo creciente en su pene, que debe estar molesto con él por no tocarle por la mañana.

Por un momento puede sentir como el jueguete se impulsa hacia adelante y vibra tan solo por unos segundos cerca de su próstata antes de volver a retroceder. Erik es muy bueno en esto, han jugado muchas veces con dildos de metal así que para este punto debe conocer el cuerpo de Charles a la perfección. Sostiene la esperanza de que sus estudiantes no hayan escuchado su lamento desvergonzado, que se le escapó porque está claro que es un idiota desesperado por verga o al menos por correrse de una buena vez. Pero no enfrente de su clase claro, esa fotografía tampoco acabaría en un buen lugar y en definitiva no le haría ningún favor a su reputación.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien profesor? - Cuestiona uno de sus alumnos, quizá pensando que el sonido que hizo fue por dolor o algo por el estilo.

Se las arregla para asentir, así como se las arregla para no ceder ante sus piernas temblorosas o la necesidad de tocarse. Pasa una mano por su cabello e intenta recuperar el hilo de la clase aunque las vibraciones no se detienen. Da la espalda a sus alumnos, trazando las letras más irregulares de su vida adulta en el espacio blanco, esperando mantenerse así un tiempo para que no puedan ver su erección.

 _¿Lo estás disfrutando, mi pervertido exhibicionista?_ Le llega el pensamiento y oh Erik cada vez más mejora su comunicación telepática pues su mensaje viene bien acompañado de un tono sensual y peligroso además de un sentimiento de calor ciertamente excitante. Eso sin mencionar que puede sentir como si su esposo estuviese a su lado, susurrando a su oído antes de lamer su cuello. Es inevitable, sus muslos se mueven para hacer fricción en su miembro antes de que se sienta en verdad consciente de que lo hace.

Una alumna hace una pregunta sobre la ley de Hardy-Weinberg y la genética de poblaciones pero a pesar de que el vibrador se ha detenido por unos segundos, aún no puede poner a su cerebro a funcionar por completo. Se voltea mirando hacia la chica, abriendo sus labios sin llegar a articular ninguna palabra, pensar en genética parece una perspectiva agotadora por el momento, incluso si hace unos minutos hablaba de la materia con tanto entusiasmo.

El vibrador vuelve al trabajo y Charles no sabe si es su imaginación o en verdad ha aumentado la rapidez. Es muy posible que se trate de la segunda opción, considerando que a ellos les gusta comprar productos de buena calidad, con diferentes velocidades.

Por un momento no puede evitar desplomarse debajo de su escritorio, golpeando un poco la madera con frustración y aprovechando el ligero sonido de los golpes para disfrazar sus jadeos. Cuando se levanta, por supuesto que recibe miradas preocupadas de los universitarios.

Con su telepatía puede sentir los pensamientos de los jóvenes, no sólo porque gracias a su agitación le es imposible tener sus barreras muy arriba si no también porque algunos proyectan con fuerza inintencional lo que hay dentro de sus cabezas. No son ciegos, así que varios ya han caído en cuenta de el rubor en su rostro y la carpa en sus pantalones. Ha logrado una hora de clase con éxito así que tendrá que conformarse con eso por el momento, a menos que quiera mostrar una escena aún más humillante.

\- La siguiente clase hablaremos sobre los test de significancia de la desviación y el coeficiente de consanguinidad, estudien porque haré preguntas - Con un ademán de la mano les da permiso de retirarse, lo cual la mayoría hace con mucha energía recién recuperada.

Algunas estudiantes proyectan muy fuerte el interés por el bulto en sus pantalones pero no le da mucha importancia, Charles está acostumbrado a la imaginación pecaminosa dirigida hacia su persona, antes de conocer a Erik, cuando frecuentaba un bar gay, no pasaba una sola noche en la que alguien no pensara en estamparlo contra cualquier superficie y hacerlo rogar por sexo. Su esposo constantemente le dice que tiene una cara inocente e incitadiora, que provoca el deseo de corromperlo, a pesar de que Xavier no es precisamente el hombre más puro.

Aunque claro, ésas chicas deben estar más enfocadas en la ilusión de **él** corrompiendolas a ellas.

Podría romperse algunos dientes de lo fuerte que los aprieta entre ellos al ver a su alumna más brillante, Jean Grey, acercarse a su persona para hacerle algún tipo de pregunta estúpida de la que seguro ya conoce la respuesta. Incluso si no fuera un telepata, sería fácil adivinar que tiene un enorme crush en él.

\- Profesor tengo algunas dudas sobre la clase de hoy... -

_Si las dudas tienen que ver sobre cómo me he retorcido y he gemido, se trata de mi vida personal._

\- Lo siento Jean pero sea lo que sea puede esperar para la siguiente clase o, en su defecto, puedes enviarme un correo y haré lo posible por responder tus preguntas - No espera una réplica, toma su maletín tan rápido como puede y huye del salón de clases, olvidando borrar el pizarrón.

El vibrador se detiene y continúa en una especie de juego que no es nada divertido para él, en tanto que se encamina hacia los baños más cercanos pero a la vez privados, en su travesía recibe algunas miradas extrañadas por su paso inestable. _¡Lo siento! Pero cualquiera caminaría así de tener un objeto zumbando en su ano._

Una vez dentro del baño, entra en un cubículo y pone el seguro antes de desplomars sobre la taza, bajando su cremallera con prisa. Se acaricia un poco por sobre la ropa interior, se pasa la lengua por los labios con anticipación pero después de bajar su calzoncillo y observar el líquido preseminal, no puede continuar con el propósito de una masturbación apropiada porque su mano es detenida por el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo. _Maldito bastardo, dame un respiro._

Al intentar usar su otra mano, pasa lo mismo, pero esta vez con su reloj. Un sonido desaprobatorio se hace presente por su enlace mental, casi puede ver y oír a Erik chasquear la lengua de manera ridícula pero sensual. Peor aun que no poder acariciar su miembro, es el hecho de sentirse tan encendido por el perfecto manejo de su mutación que tiene su esposo.

_Las reglas de la apuesta no decían nada sobre masturbarme en el baño._

_Lo sé, pero soy un hombre curioso. Me gustaría saber si puedes correrte sin tocar tu pene._

Se queja, con un gruñido tanto irritado como ansioso. _Erik, por favor._

 _Soy un hombre de ciencia como tú, permiteme experimentar._ Sin previo aviso, las manos de Charles vuelan hacia la barrera trasera del cubículo, fusionandose con el metal ahí. Entonces _oh mierda_ esa debe ser la máxima velocidad del jueguete porque siente que va explotar con la sensación de placer, mientras el objeto se hunde más, tocando su próstata. Ahora no se preocupa tanto por acallar sus gemidos, casi gritando al mismo tiempo que retuerce sus piernas, desesperado por correrse de una buena vez.

 _¿Qué pensarían las alumnas que están tan enamoradas de ti al saber que tu erección se debía a la estimulación de tu próstata gracias a mí?_ A veces su pareja es algo celoso cuando no viene al caso.

Cuando siente una mente acercándose a los baños, por instinto intenta tapar su ruidosa boca con una mano, pero ambas siguen restringidas contra el metal. Así que se muerde los labios y el interior de la mejilla, callandose lo mejor que sus recursos se lo permiten. La persona entra y Erik no tiene piedad, el juguete zumbando con locura en su interior. No puede aguantarlo más, puede sentirlo en sus bolas.

Cuando el semen sale disparado, en verdad espera que el sonido del sujeto orinando haya amortiguado al menos un poco su sonoro gemido de satisfacción. Qué más da si no, porque se siente tan bien ahora, al fin el vibrador se detuvo.

Se queda desplomado al saborear su órgasmo, sin preocuparse mucho por si alguien más entra o sale. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que sus manos son puestas en libertad hasta que vuelve a la realidad, listo para limpiar su desastre con papel higiénico.

_¿Contento con los resultados de tu experimento?_

_No lo sé_ , _aún quedan tantas hipótesis interesantes por probar._

 _Vete a la mierda_.

Contento de no haber manchado su traje, Charles termina de limpiar los rastros de semen y se acomoda la ropa antes de salir del cubículo.

_Apresurate, tus clases no han terminado._

_¿No tienes algunas casas que vender?_

_Tú siempre serás mi prioridad._ A pesar de que la burla es evidente en su comentario, también lo es el potente sentimiento de amor que le acompaña. O Erik aún no aprende bien a no filtrar sus emociones o lo ha hecho a propósito.

Sus siguientes clases son un poco más de lo mismo, humillación, jadeos, estar al borde del órgasmo, erecciones, miradas inquisitivas, jovencitas hormonales y correr hacia el baño para poder venirse sin dañar mucho su ropa interior.

Evita a Moira a toda costa, porque sabe que Erik amaría denigrarlo frente a la mujer que, en palabras del mism Erik, "Intentó robarle a su hombre".

Cuando por fin ha acabado con su trabajo en la universidad, lo que más desea en el mundo es ir a casa para poder sacar el artefacto infernal que está metido en su ano. Cuando lo compró esta no fue el tipo de diversión que había anticipado.

Da vueltas por el estacionamiento, confundido. El artefacto debió dañarle el cerebro con tanto placer tormentoso porque ahora no puede encontrar su auto y de hecho, al buscar en su bolsillo, se encuentra con que sus llaves han desaparecido.

\- ¡¿Me han robado?! - Antes de que pueda llamar a las autoridades o hablar con los guardias del estacionamiento, el auto rojo de Erik se estaciona frente a él. La ventanilla baja lo suficiente para revelar una sonrisa malvada de tiburón.

\- No te preocupes, me arregle con Raven para que lo usara hoy -

\- ¿Mi hermana aceptó llevarse mi auto sin mi permiso? -

\- Claro, ella estaba más que feliz de usar por un día un vehículo sin olor a vómito de bebé o pañales -

Charles suspiró antes de meterse en el auto, increíble que su hermana haya aceptado traicionarlo sin problemas. Algún día tendrá su venganza, quizá pueda criar a su sobrino como su pequeño aliado. - Como sea, vamos a casa de una buena vez -

Erik sisea para después dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿No lo mencioné antes? Iremos a comer a mi restaurante favorito para celebrar mi victoria -

\- ¿De qué victoria estás hablando? - Masculla colérico.

\- No quiero que el camino sea silencioso así que pondré algo de música - Ignora su pregunta y cambia entre las estaciones, esperando encontrar alguna canción de su agrado.

\- Lehnsherr no te atrevas a ign- El vibrador vuelve a moverse, atrás y adelante y atrás y adelante en tanto que Erik mueve sus dedos, usando el ritmo de la música como excusa.

Charles sigue haciendo un buen trabajo resistiendo la salido de los gemidos, sin embargo, no puede hacer mucho por el impulso de restregar su culo contra el asiento del auto y frotar un poco sus muslos contra su entrepierna.

\- Con cuidado, no querrás manchar el traje antes de que siquiera lleguemos ahí -

Erik sabe que Xavier está en su límite, sólo tiene que empujar un poco más, tiene la victoria en la palma de la mano. Espera comer algo más que alimentos en el restaurante.

Cuando llegan Charles no deja de sentirse humillado, desde el mesero que le observa extrañado hasta los otros comensales que le dirigen una mirada de soslayo de vez en cuando. Puede sentir las mentes de los demás alrededor de él, haciendo conjeturas sobre su estado. No sabe si enfocar su atención en ellos le ayudará a dejar de pensar en el calor de su parte baja y el líquido preseminal que puede sentir escurriendo en su ropa interior.

 _Sólo tienes que terminar de comer, sólo_ eso. Se dice a sí mimo, luego observa a Erik, quien va por la mitad de su platillo, comiendo despreocupado como si no tuviera a su pareja al borde del órgasmo. Charles apenas y puede probar bocado. Entonces el vibrador vuelve a quedarse quieto, otorgándole un momento de invaluable relajación. O eso es lo piensa.

Apenas y puede saborear esos segundos porque su cremallera comienza a desplazarse de un lado a otro, causando que el pantalón haga una deliciosa fracción contra su erección.

Un gemido se le escapa y vuelve a ser el centro de atención de algunas personas en el local. _Por favor, detente._

_¿Es más de lo que puedes manejar? Acepta tu derrota y me voy a detener._

Obstinado como sólo él, decide no tragarse el poco orgullo que le queda, prefiere levantarse e ir al baño, aún cuando sus piernas temblorosas amenazan con dejarle caer.

Por supuesto, cuando se encierra en uno de los cubículos, de inmediato el vibrador despierta otra vez, punzando y punzando despiadado, igual que el hombre que lo maneja. Ya no puede contenerse, está agotado así que el mismo impulsa sus caderas hacia adelante varias veces , buscando la fricción del pantalón que aún se mueve gracias a Erik.

_Me rindo. ¡Me rindo, joder! Ven y ayúdame antes de que encuentre a alguien mejor en los_ _baños._

No recibe una respuesta vía telepatía así que al principio cree que su esposo lo va a dejar alcanzando el extasis solo, como un pobre diablo pervertido abandonado en la taza. Pero entonces escucha la puerta del baño, unos pasos apresurados y siente la magnífica cercanía de una mente que le es muy familiar.

\- Listo para-

\- ¿Puedes pavonearte en tu gloria después de follarme? Por favor y gracias - Interrumpe malhumorado, Erik sólo sonríe como lo ha hecho durante todo el jodido día ante de treparse encima de él y comerle la boca a base de besos apasionados, con algo de lengua y dientes servidos. La taza cruje un poco ante el peso adicional pero es obvio que a ellos no le importa en lo absoluto.

Es la recta final y _oh sí_ el vibrador hace bien su trabajo mientras que Erik no para de besarlo además de tocarlo por todas partes, sus penes creando una deliciosa fricción a través de la ropa. _Tan cerca, estoy tan cerca..._

Erik se detiene por un momento, Charles puede escuchar el sonido inconfundible de un paquete de condon. Abre un poco sus ojos sólo para ver a su esposo abrirlo con los dientes antes de volver a cerrarlos cuando siente el juguete saliendo de su interior en un movimiento brusco.

Tiene apenas unos segundos para sentiste vacío cuando el pene de Erik arremete en su entrada, moviéndose tan ansioso como él lo estuvo todo el día. Como si el vaivén no fuera suficiente, el vibrador hace su última tarea del día, flotando sobre la cabeza del miembro de Charles para dar una última estimulación con su zumbido. Es demasiado para Xavier, quien no hace ni el mínimo esfuerzo por ahogar su gemido de satisfacción al culminar, apretando el pene de Erik en su interior.

Lehnsherr utiliza toda su energía restante para embestir unas cuantas veces más antes de correrse también, gimiendo sin pena mientras su semen se vacía dentro de el condon. Relajado, deja caer su peso sobre Charles, quien se queja.

Queda claro que ninguno de los dos es el rey del auto dominio y la concentración cuando el encargado de limpiar los baños los amenaza con expresión furica.

Erik tendrá que encontrar un nuevo lugar favorito para comer porque acaban de ser vetados de forma permanente de ese lugar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para fines recreativos podemos decir que Charles no quedó paralítico en Cuba y así no tiene tantos problemas para conseguir una erección


End file.
